


Blues.

by gslbrendae



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gslbrendae/pseuds/gslbrendae
Summary: 普通人类承太郎 X 黄昏人种花京院本文以逃离、任务、相遇、事件和落幕五个部分来叙述。他们只是彼此相爱而已。





	Blues.

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：主要角色死亡、嗑药  
> \-----------------------------------  
> gangsta世界观（在原作上经过部分改动）：  
> 黄昏人种最早是为了战争而被研制，生育可遗传特性，拥有强大的战斗能力但身体会有部分残疾，且多数人短命，寿命最多为35岁  
> 黄昏人种在成年后需要主人才能定期取药和自由活动，否则可被视为危险人物杀无赦  
> 从出生开始就佩戴狗牌，战力由强至弱用字母和数字标号：S/0至D/5。其中D/5和普通人类差不多  
> 他们需要适量服用兴奋和镇静两种药效的célébrer才能存活，兴奋药剂能短时间提高战斗力，大剂量可在战斗中失去痛觉  
> 该药具有强烈的副作用  
> \-----------------------------------  
> 设定：花京院在眼部有残疾，视力比常人要差，早期为D/5级别，后期嗑药变成S/3级别，在极限情况为S/0级别。  
> 武器为冷兵器——一条墨绿色的九节鞭。

花京院拆开了信笺，即使上面没有印着大家族的火漆，他还是拿起了一贯用的拆信刀，轻轻划开一道口子，里面是一张暗黄色的牛皮纸，上面的黑色字眼被写得龙飞凤舞，看不太清，于是他起身走到了窗口，把纸凑到眼前，在阳光下看了许久。比起那些花里胡哨的圆体字，他更喜欢这种风格，有种微妙的亲切感，虽然它们在他眼里都有些难辩认。 不是什么重要的任务委托，他随手把信搁在了窗台旁，身体靠在窗框上享受日光的沐浴，初春的日子还带着点寒意，从窗口灌进来的风掀起了信纸，在屋里飞舞，他看着那张纸忽上忽下，最后晃晃悠悠终是安稳的要落地了却被人一把接住。  
“新的委托？”进屋的人问道。  
那是个高大的男人，比花京院高出大半个头，总是穿长袍风衣戴材质怪异的帽子。  
“嗯。”  
他漫不经心地关上了窗，跨步走到桌边抓起写着S/3的狗牌，正准备戴上的时候那个高大的男人又开了口。  
“等会儿再去。”

眼前这个高大的男人是空条承太郎，未来乔斯达家族的继承人。

黄昏人种坐到了桌边，左手食指保持一定频率地敲打着桌面，他看向承太郎，对方面前堆着一叠资料还有几本厚厚的书，看来一时半会儿还没办法脱身，任务被“无限期”延后。  
这些文书工作素来不是他的职责，不论是黄昏人种的问题还是乔斯达家族的事情，所以他任由自己的思绪放空。

 

-Escape.

距离花京院从布兰度家族逃出来已经过了一年。

célébrer的药瘾让他这一年都不太好受，那些创伤无法被治愈，精神上的，肉体上的。  
他将在Dio那里养成的嗑药成瘾的坏习惯一并带了出来，普通黄昏人种剂量的药根本无法满足他，因此最初回到乔斯达家族的时候，他会选择半夜摸黑去偷药。  
花京院仍然记得那是第七天的夜晚，他刚把célébrer从药箱里拿出，那一瓶小小的橙色透明罐子在月光下看得很清楚——白色的药片堆积在一起沉在底部。他急切地把它们倒了出来，在左手手心上放了五片，那是对他而言不多不少正好的剂量，紧接着他听见了很轻微的声响，凭借自己超常的听觉朝声音的方向看去——承太郎抱着手臂靠在门框上望着他。  
怎么办。时间在那一刻仿佛冻结了，但花京院的大脑飞速运转着——逃跑、打晕对方、装作什么事都没发生，但没有一条是最优解。最后他只能呆楞在原地看承太郎一步一步靠近他，抓住他的左手从掌心拿走了一片药丢回橙色瓶子里，然后拧好盖子塞进了药箱。  
“我…”  
“花京院，célébrer药瘾不是一时就能戒除的。”  
月色下承太郎暗绿的眸子紧盯着他，像猛兽牢牢抓住猎物一般，他自知理亏地垂下眼眸看了看手中剩下的四片又张了张嘴还想再说些什么，但承太郎先行一步离开了。  
药瘾来得很迅猛，乔斯达未来的家主才刚离开花京院就跪倒在地上，浑身颤抖着，血液在内里翻滚想要突破束缚，他继承的血统让他难以抑制住暴走的冲动。  
药…药…药！  
这个字眼在脑海里叫嚣着，他忍不住了，一把吞进入肚。  
少一颗的剂量很不好受，但也并非完全无法忍受。  
窗外旋律一致的虫鸣声让他渐渐冷静下来，汗水濡湿了他的睡衣，黏腻在身上，他抓着桌角边缘的手骨节泛白。花京院大口呼吸着，他不知道这样的折磨在这个夜晚还会有几波，五颗药才能让他断断续续入眠。他害怕现在的自己会无法控制住能力而暴走，或者他会因为药瘾而全身痉挛甚至休克。  
该死的黄昏人种血统。他挥拳砸向桌子，那张还算结实的胡桃木桌瞬间裂了一大条缝，紧接着他的手开始滴血，过了一会儿开始红肿，但他没有丝毫痛觉，célébrer的副作用已经开始在侵染他的身体了。花京院一瞬间慌了神，他知道兴奋药效的célébrer会让他们在战斗中感受不到疼痛，但他服用的是镇静剂…  
这不可能…他一个月前还好好的…  
犹如一盆冷水从头灌下，由内心深处蔓延开来的恐惧传遍全身，那些翻涌而起的燥热感被硬生生压制下去。  
我…害怕死亡吗？花京院不知道。  
他不知道的东西太多了，即使那事关自己。

从六七岁孩童时代亲眼看见母亲的自杀到能力被迫爆发再到现在染上药瘾命不久矣，他的人生一直过得不太平凡。唯一能称得上幸运的是，一向与黄昏人种交好并且庇护着他们的乔斯达家族收养了他，这还是因为他的母亲绝望至极在乔瑟夫面前开枪打爆了自己的头，他那时候还挂着刻着D/5的狗牌，和普通人没什么区别，但他的母亲无法忍受célébrer带来的痛苦以及不愿接受父亲被Dio带走的事实所以选择了解脱，他不怪她，至少现在不了，那样血腥的场面确实难以从他记忆中挥之而去，但是乔斯达家族的人对他很友好，这使得他好受了很多，他们花钱让D/5的人过上普通人的生活——摘下了束缚他们的狗牌，而不像别的家族让黄昏人种嗑药进化变成更厉害的级别为他们效命。  
花京院打心底感谢这个家族，他当然不想让承太郎也掺合进这些纷争里，但从暴走的那一刻开始命运就将他们捆绑在一起。是他不该受不住刺激运用自己隐藏在血液中的能力，也是他经不起诱惑一而再再而三地放任célébrer给他带来的快乐。

那之后过了半年，他总算恢复到了正常剂量，承太郎带他离开了乔斯达一族祖传的家宅——他们一起生活了十多年的房子，或者称之为家更准确些。  
过往的画面断断续续构成了回忆，仅存的每一帧都历历在目。门口的喷泉常年有水，行道树一年四季都有着绿叶，最外层的大门偶尔会有藤蔓缠绕。他通常是不会去关注这些的，但离别的那一刻才发现自己是有多么的怀念。  
乔斯达家的大少爷和他一同住进了城镇里，在东街的中间地带买下了一套房。他走进去的时候屋子已经打扫过了，连生活用品都摆放好了。花京院用指尖划过自己屋子的书桌边缘，上面一层不染，墨水瓶、笔、纸都整齐地放在桌上。  
“我们可以做赏金猎人。”承太郎的提议。  
他们都还憎恨着Dio，承太郎知道花京院的血液让他停不下“杀戮”的步伐，而城里比在乔斯达家族有更多的事能做，离线索也更近。  
所以花京院立马答应了，不假思索地。  
但真正站在房间里的时候他犹豫了，开始后悔了。  
至始至终承太郎都没和Dio有过正面的冲突，虽然布兰度家族和乔斯达家族有很多历史遗留问题，但这些都不足以成为他以身犯险的理由。  
难道是为了我？花京院嗤笑自己的想法，他不知道自己从什么时候起对承太郎有了爱慕之情，可能只是幼驯染的依赖与陪伴，也许是唯一的朋友从不在意他身份的同龄人，再者承太郎是把他从Dio手中救出的恩人，吊桥效应在这里也能说通。不管是哪一种，他的爱意都是隐忍的，永远不会说出口，仅仅只是在脑中臆想有一天他们会在一起。可现在他情愿把这些是由归结于承太郎想结束两个家族的恩怨以及承太郎把他看作是很好的伙伴——至少能托付半生。

粉色头发的黄昏人种停下了手指。他的回忆戛然而止，没有特别的理由，他就是累了。承太郎放下资料在房子里走来走去，他的眼神跟着那个高大的身影看了好一会儿，好像是有什么Dio的线索了，S/3以下的漏网之鱼出现在了西街，和那张委托单上的人很像。

 

-Mission.

“是Dio的人在西街闹事。”  
“他是现在无能到管不住手下了吗，”黄昏人种站起身挂上了狗牌，他们的任务要继续了，“还是说他们又再物色新的黄昏人种？”  
“也许是想引我们上钩。”  
花京院把他的武器——一条墨绿色的九节鞭收在腰间，将两种药效的célébrer都放在上衣口袋里：“不论是出于什么理由，我们都该去现场看一下。”

他们骑着机车在西街的边界找了一个高处用望远镜看它的全貌。  
和平常没什么两样，一些成年了还没主人的黄昏人种在偷偷摸摸和医生做交易，普通的平民在道路上行走，一派平和的样子。  
“那不是华尼拉·艾斯吗？”  
花京院示意了一个方向，水果店门口站着一个棕色长发的男人，黑色无袖外套。  
“你认识？”  
“Dio的左右手，我们叫他香草冰，但他几乎没从布兰度家族的房子里出来过，这是个圈套！”  
他提高了嗓音，警告他的队友不能接受这个任务。  
花京院至今都还记得自己被这个男人压制住送到Dio的面前，他那时候全身痛得要命，Dio走下台阶伸出手抚摸着他脸的时候他恶心又害怕，紧张得要吐出来了，最后被华尼拉·艾斯打晕了。  
“一定是发生什么了，此地不宜久留。”

他们在回去后达成了一致想法，这件事政府插手不了。那些无能的官员一方面希望他们和黄昏人种能和平共处而和乔斯达家族交好，另一方面也需要布兰度家族提供的军需资源和军队中坚力量——短命又强悍的黄昏人种。可惜现在没有任何实际证据可以指明Dio要对国家进行革命——让黄昏人种统治这个世界，也许政府猜测到了，但也畏惧Dio手下的那些黄昏人种而迟迟没有动作。  
所以，他们需要别的人协助。  
乔斯达家不招收黄昏人种用于军事武力，花京院只是个意外，他们确实收到了很多好心人自发的帮助，这其中大部分是黄昏人种，但有一个赏金猎人吸引了他们的注意。  
一位名叫波鲁那雷夫的男性赏金猎人。  
奇怪发型、特异刘海和迷之帽子组成了三人小队。  
花京院对这位耍西洋剑的猎人很是好奇，通常不太会有普通人类选择用冷兵器和黄昏人种近战，就像格斗术如承太郎他还是选择了枪械进行远程辅助，虽然这也有一部分原因是碍于他的身份地位不方便抛头露面。波鲁那雷夫没告诉他理由只是笑着打哈哈敷衍了过去，他们一起执行了几个小任务让花京院对这位“新人”逐渐信任起来，就像信任承太郎的精度和准度一般，他们配合默契、合作无间。

西街的事情最后被证实是有人招惹了S级别的黄昏人种，香草冰那天是被Dio派来收服那个S级的黄昏人种。

Dio醉心于研究能力与寿命的增长，想要达到永生，通过换血和换身体。  
“他可能成功了。”  
花京院站在高处，望远镜被另外两个人拿走了，他的视力不太好，只是远远地望向布兰度家族的古堡，嘴里缓慢地吐出这句话。  
Dio没时间来和他们折腾这些小打小闹，但他们也知道此刻是暴风雨前最后的宁静。

 

-Encounter.

西装笔挺的家庭教师放下了粉笔，对眼前的学生——身着白衬衣、背带裤，脚穿牛皮鞋的大少爷，说了一句“今天的课就上到这里了”，匆匆收好讲义走出了教室。  
位置上的学生还没来得及整理完书本女仆又急急忙忙冲进来，那是个新来的女仆还不怎么懂规矩，不过所幸大少爷也不太在意礼节。  
“承太郎少爷，老爷让您现在就去休息室找他。”  
他沉默地点了点头，放下手中的书本随女仆一道走了。  
这是承太郎第一次见到花京院。  
一个和他差不多大的男孩躲在乔瑟夫的身后探出个脑袋，粉色的头发很是显眼。  
“花京院，这是承太郎，”乔瑟夫温柔地摸了摸那颗粉色脑袋，“承太郎，他是花京院典明，以后就是一家人了。你先带他各处转转吧。”现任的家主说完就把他们两个单独留在了屋里。  
承太郎打量了一番花京院，对方和他穿着差不多的衣服，大概是因为害羞，粉头发的男孩低垂着头，两只手的手指绞在一起。这不是第一次乔瑟夫让他带人参观自家的祖宅，乔斯达家因为和黄昏人种的关系时不时会有他们的小孩来家里住两天然后再被人带走，他猜测是孤儿被一些好心人收养了。所以一切如往常一样，他公式化的寒暄了几句，和人保持着几步的距离，念着重复了无数遍的说辞，把主宅的前两层都介绍了个遍，他们刚打算去庭院逛一圈的时候，花京院被女仆喊走了。于是承太郎又回到了教室去整理自己的课本，他想，这么快就能找到新家的花京院很是幸运。所以当他在餐桌上看见花京院，并且对方还霸占了自己一贯的座位的时候感到非常吃惊。荷莉很高兴地说他们收养了花京院，这时他才明白“以后就是一家人”这句话的含义。  
他们熟络起来远比承太郎想的要快，看上去文静的花京院其实歪脑筋很多，他们两个第一次逃课就是在花京院的教唆怂恿下干的。偷偷摸摸跑到了偏宅的凉亭，午饭是荷莉亲自做的三明治，下午茶时光只有几块曲奇作伴，但这些都影响不了他们的心情，在那里度过了大半天他们才回去，主宅的女仆们还有管家忙得团团转——下人们还没敢把小主人失踪的事情报告给家主。他们被年长的管家说教了几句以为就没事了，但家庭教师最后还是告诉了乔瑟夫。不过他的外祖父倒不太在意，反而和他们回忆起了自己的学生时代，他是逃课的惯犯，最后难免被艾丽娜奶奶训斥。  
小孩子除了想要有个玩伴难免也会因关注度争风吃醋。不过在承太郎这里说不通，他想幸好花京院吸引了别人的主意，不然他真的是被宠过了头，独生子女的坏处。比起少年老成的他，花京院鲜活的性格显然更讨人喜欢，他的母亲荷莉尤其如此。她热衷于“折腾”花京院，给他单独下厨做各种好吃的，偶尔家族之间的妇女聚会也只带上花京院，还喜欢对花京院的粉色头发下手。  
承太郎记忆最深刻的一次是荷莉给花京院盘了头发，女士发型意外的适合花京院，所以她“顺便”让他穿上了蓬蓬裙，因为她曾经想在承太郎身上试，但提前就了解到她“邪恶念头”的承太郎早早地跑开了，于是这件事最后只能作罢，但现在有了花京院，她又能重新捡回曾经的想法，对花京院付诸行动。  
承太郎那一天在化妆间找到花京院的时候，对方正苦着一张脸坐在高脚凳上，像一名处在深闺忧郁的公主在等待骑士的到来。男孩的脸还很稚嫩，再加上些许妆容难辨性别，若不是发色承太郎也不确定自己能不能认出对方，他进门的那一秒确实被惊艳到了，不过年纪尚小的他就已经学会了不形于色不言于表，何况他现在还要把人从魔抓手里救出来——趁着荷莉去找合适的首饰的空档。承太郎将人拉下高脚凳，花京院趔趄了一下半个身子倒在他的手臂上，淡淡的清香扑面而来，他没敢多闻，只是拽紧了对方的手飞快地逃离是非之地。  
彼时承太郎还不知道花京院的真实身份，而乔斯达家族花钱让人在政府文件里剔除了还是D/5级别的花京院的名字，让他“真正”成为一名普通人类。  
他们骗他花京院心脏不太好，不能承受很大的情绪波动，而且需要一直服用药物，花京院也一直处于私心——不想让承太郎怜悯或者厌恶他而选择了闭口不谈，以至于意外来临的时候，所有人都措手不及。

 

-Incident.

Dio去军队运送他的“货物”去了，整个古堡没剩下多少人。  
“他把研究资料放在地下的实验室里。”  
他们只有深入布兰度的古堡才能以非法对黄昏人种实验的罪名把Dio送入监狱，那个黄头发的男人藏得很好，他们追查了这么多线索只有这一条罪名能有实在的证据。  
古堡的偏门杂乱地长满了野草，整栋建筑都充斥着荒凉和寂寥。花京院从围栏落下之后微微后退了一步，他条件反射得感到恐惧，巴甫洛夫效应，反胃、头晕、心脏跳得飞快，掌心的汗弄得他快要握不住手里的武器了。  
波鲁那雷夫走在前头，他迫切地想要跟上却脚下一滑，承太郎及时拉住了他。  
“谢谢。”  
花京院低头道着谢，感觉自己拖了后腿，明明自己才应该是那个武力值最高、最了解这座古堡的人，但承太郎没责怪他只是坚定地拉住他的手，宽厚温暖的手紧握着他，然后他回握了，过往阴云密布的记忆终是拨开云雾见着了光。

 

D/5的黄昏人种难得单独一个人回家。  
他们那时候不再请家庭教师了，而是去了城镇里一所私立高中。  
花京院闲着无事，在城里随处逛逛，到水果摊买樱桃。他不知道从什么时候爱上了这种水果，香甜爽口的味道让他欲罢不能。他那时刚买好了东西，拿起提包准备离开，突然脖子上猛地被人扎了一针，他还没反应过来就被人带进了附近的巷子。  
非常不好的预感。如果只是抢劫那他只要乖乖交出钱财就好了，但此刻他难受得蜷缩在地上，背光的一个身影走到他面前蹲下，手指缠绕住他的刘海轻轻地对他说：  
“花京院，我们做朋友吧。”  
他记得这个声音，心脏砰砰砰跳得很响，瞪大眼睛看着那个人，面孔逐渐清醒起来。  
Dio——那个带走他父亲又逼死他母亲的人。  
“我…我只是个D/5的普…通人…”  
他哀求着，他知道自己不应该用蛮力解决问题，他不是Dio的对手，他也不该给乔斯达家添麻烦……  
“没关系，花京院，”Dio笑了起来，他修长的手指划过高中生的脸，指甲在那之上留下一条淡粉色的痕迹，“célébrer会让你变得很强，你的父母给你带来的优良血统不会辜负我对你的期望。”  
黄昏人种捂住自己的针眼，一脸不可思议地望向Dio，过量兴奋药效的célébrer让他脑子充血只想单纯地使用暴力，他努力抑制着这种感觉，颤抖着想要去拿包里的抑制药剂。  
Dio身边的人一脚踩向了他。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————！”  
他的手铁定是断了，疼痛让药效减缓了一点，泪水一下子涌了出来，他将另一只完好的手悄悄伸进口袋里按下了紧急求救的机子，祈祷着承太郎能早点发现他，注射的药剂迅速地扩散到血液里他快要撑不住了。  
“认识这幅身体吗，花京院，”Dio的声音，像是从遥远的地方传来却又清晰地很，“你父亲的身体让我直接变成了S/0……”  
花京院最后的意识停留在他向着Dio挥拳。  
再醒过来就被人按在地上，在那座古堡里，昏黄的灯光下Dio坐在王座上喝着红酒。

 

波鲁那雷夫堵在香草冰面前，一边催赶着另外两个人让他们快走。  
“这里就交给我吧！”他挥舞着自己的西洋剑，朝他们露出一个充满活力的神情。  
希望这不是最后一面，花京院抱着一叠资料在原地踌躇不前，前面的承太郎压了压帽子抓起花京院的手跑了起来。  
“等—等一下，承太郎！”  
“如果你不想让他的牺牲白费的话，就快点跑起来！”  
被吼了一句的黄昏人种缩了缩脑袋，他知道这样的行为无异于自杀，但是能拖延不少时间，至少他们能顺利逃出这里，鉴于那个银发猎人也不是个好惹的角色。  
花京院和承太郎一路狂奔赶到了西街，把资料交给了乔斯达家的手下，那个穿着便装的人才没走两步就被开膛破肚，没有一丝痛苦地倒在地上死去了。  
白色的纸散落在街道上。

“D...Dio...”

花京院的声音颤抖着，他下意识抓紧了身边的承太郎。  
周围的路人、店家一哄而散，只剩下他们三个人站在街上对峙，承太郎把人护在了身后，虽然花京院才是那个武力值比较高的人。  
Dio的金色头发比上一次花京院见到的时候要长上了一些，那张脸还是一样年轻，即使他已经一百多岁了，早就超越了黄昏人种的年龄，甚至超过了普通的长寿人类。他舔了舔唇角，上面沾着刚刚杀死的人的血，金色眸子和蛇一般妖媚致命，紧紧盯着承太郎身后的人。  
“花京院，给你一个机会。”  
Dio说出口的时候已经到了花京院的身旁，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，花京院倒抽了一口凉气，他甚至没看清Dio是怎么过来的，他的速度快到仿佛暂停了时间，这就是S/0的实力吗......  
承太郎才反应过来，下一秒金发男人又出现在路灯的铁制尖顶上，不可一世地睥睨着他们。  
我们会丧命的。花京院甩出了自己的长鞭，却被轻易地抓住了。  
“太慢了，太慢了。”Dio朝他微笑地说出这句话。  
他轻轻一拉，鞭子就从花京院的手中脱落了，Dio没太用力地抽打了一下地面，水泥地竟然出现了一道凹糟。  
“这可是我们的见面礼，花京院，”他遗憾地摇摇头，“可惜你还是不能很好地运用它。你知道怎么样才能激发你的潜能吗？”  
Dio的金色饰品在阳光下有些晃眼，花京院慌了神，他距离真相只有一步之遥了，Dio动了动手腕准备再度挥起鞭子。

“不！！！”

挂着S/3狗牌的人将瓶子里的药片全部塞进了嘴里，承太郎大喊着一个音节想要冲过来阻止，但花京院先一步阻止了Dio的挥鞭。  
“这样也是个不错的主意。”  
Dio咧开嘴把鞭子还给了他，他现在能看清对方的动作了，准确的说是听见。  
花京院侧过头面朝承太郎对他说：“我数到三，你就朝现在正面对的方向开枪。”  
他甚至还没来得及看到承太郎点头答应就先一步冲了出去，像离弦的箭射向Dio，对方依旧不紧不慢接下他的长鞭攻击，他们像一阵旋风以常人看不见的速度过招，Dio不屑于用任何武器，所以花京院心想自己还有距离上的优势，但他很快发现了不对劲的地方。  
“你还没发现吗，花京院？”金发的男人张开双臂，仿佛要拥他入怀，“这是乔纳森·乔斯达的身体，他比你的父亲更令我满意。”  
所以嗑了药变成S/0级别的花京院与Dio之间还是有着不小的实力差距，Dio已经超越了S/0。  
花京院没敢回看承太郎的表情，再说了这个距离以他的视力也看不清，他努力把注意集中在这场战斗中而不是被Dio的话语影响。  
“一！！！”  
Dio用力地打了他的腹部一拳，花京院吐出一大口血，他觉得自己是伤到了内脏，但没有任何痛觉，也许是因为药也许是肾上腺激素的缘故。  
“二！！！”  
花京院想着和Dio一起去死也比持久战的全灭要好。他不确定药物对Dio还有没有作用，拼尽最后的力气抓住对方的身体触发了九节鞭的机关。  
“三！！！”  
里面迸射出细小的沾满了镇静剂的针，射中了他们大部分裸露的皮肤。  
承太郎的枪适时打了出来，子弹擦过他的右肩射进了Dio的左胸。  
还是有效的。他在昏迷的那一刻看见Dio的表情定格在了惊恐上，他感受到对方的身体在药进入的时候变得僵直，最后他们一同摔倒在地面上，在那条凹槽旁。

 

-Ending.

那一战后过去了三个月。  
célébrer的副作用影响已经严重到让他失明了。花京院和承太郎搬到了乔斯达家旁边的一栋小别墅里，他在那里休养生息。和他想的一样，那一拳让内脏受到了损伤，但他对此一点都不担忧，黄昏人种的血统让他在过量服用célébrer后的短命的特性体现得淋漓尽致，他知道自己时日不多了，但他不想让承太郎过多得照顾他，尽管他现在只是个累赘。  
从能下床的那一刻起，他的手就没停下过，一遍遍摸过房子里的物品，每一个物品的位置都记得清清楚楚，除了已经失去的痛觉以外，他的视力也一点点在消失，连带的还有触觉，生命力也是。  
他总是感到困倦，连兴奋药效的célébrer都不能让他打起精神。好几次他坐在沙发上睡着了，再醒过来的时候身上盖着承太郎的大衣，上面有一点烟的味道，还有他喜欢的人的气味。他总是忍不住把大半张脸埋进那件衣服里，贪恋地嗅着，又沉沉地睡去。  
   
承太郎买了一个小小的生态瓶，里面的小鱼是很稀有的品种，好看的紧，他希望花京院还能多看看这个世界漂亮的东西。  
他知道花京院总是喜欢坐在客厅那张皮质沙发上，所以他把瓶子搁在了茶几上。  
他才刚把它放上了一天，第二天就看见花京院跪在地上捡玻璃碎片。  
那颗粉头发的脑袋转过来迷茫地看向他，他走上前去，看见生态瓶在地上碎得不成样子，花京院一个劲地道歉。  
“对不起...对不起，我走神了不小心打碎了它。”  
“花京院你的手破了，”他心疼地拉起那个人的手，“不要再动那些玻璃碎片了。”  
那些在地上死去的鱼儿，还有些苟延残喘的植被，仿佛花京院的写照，他把人安顿好在沙发上，快速地拿来了医药箱。

什么都藏不住了。花京院陷在沙发里颓废地想道。  
他失明的事，没有痛觉的事。  
也没什么需要再隐瞒的。他自暴自弃地做了一个决定。  
创口贴在手指包好的那一刻，他伸出双手碰到了承太郎。  
一点一点向上移动，包住那张脸，掌心抵住下颌骨，慢慢地把自己的脸贴近，鼻息喷洒在他的脸上，他的唇先碰到了脸，一步一步挪动着，时间仿佛只在他一个人身上流淌。终于，他们的唇相遇了，紧接着另一边的齿轮也动了起来。  
那不是个浅尝辄止的吻，也不能算作法式湿吻。  
花京院感觉到手背被一层温暖所包裹，比他的身体更热，这让他刚刚悬着的心落地，现在急于用舌尖去探索那些他看不见的东西——不算深的唇纹，然后他轻轻地从唇缝刺探进去，他碰到了牙齿，迅速地，被另一条舌缠住。  
他急急忙忙退开了，对方也没有追击。过了好一会儿，他坐在沙发上听见承太郎在收拾医药箱，就像什么事都没发生过一样，不，这不是他所希望的，所以他再次伸出了手，这一次是抓住了对方的手臂，他没控制好的力度使医药箱从承太郎的手中脱落，幸好已经锁好了盖子。  
他身体感受到的不再单是那件长袍，它们只是垂落在他两侧，而胸前的那片炽热是他心心念念想着的人。  
承太郎，承太郎，他呢喃着这个铭记在心底的名字，末了是自己不经意间的叹息，他怨恨自己的种族又庆幸自己的身份，他曾经想要试着接受命运的时候是承太郎闯了进来，教他带他打破命运的枷锁，可是现在到了最后，他发现自己终究是无法逃离。  
花京院的自怨自艾还没结束就被吻打断了，比先前那个要热烈的多，他们的手互相攀上对方的肩头，啃噬着，那么火热，除了死亡没有什么能把他们再分离。  
他想要是自己还能看得见，眼前会是怎样的景象。承太郎的眼中会满满都是他的身影吗，还是隐忍又充盈着爱意呢？  
“去床上。”  
他的思绪被话语打断，又起了个新的头——他早就失去了很多感官，温柔对他没有任何用……  
“好。”他选择了妥协。  
承太郎一下就把他抱了起来，像对待一个娇弱的公主一样，虽然他现在确实和瓷娃娃没什么两样。  
他的听觉还很好，即使视觉痛觉还有一些触觉随着药物渐渐离他远去。他躺在那张还算坚挺的床上，吱嘎吱嘎的声响还是让他感到烦躁，但是下体发出的水声更多得吸引了他的主意，脸的温度升高了，他想他应该是脸红了，虽然性爱对现在的他来说有点无趣，因为基本快要感受不到了，但很快这种想法被推翻了，甬道的某个点被戳到了，他浑身发颤，高声喊叫着：  
“用力点！”  
像条搁浅的鱼总算等到了下雨，在一个凹陷处积起了一小滩水汪。  
快有两个月了，那种身体的无力感，他放任命运剥夺自己身体的使用权，没有办法了，他从第一次服用célébrer的时候就知道了——落幕的结局。  
原来这就是快感。他拼了命去感受，大口呼吸着，在最后关头用手紧抓住对方汗涔涔的背。  
末了他躺在床上喘息着，手无力地滑落，没几秒承太郎躺在了他的身旁，亲吻着他的发旋，嘴里咀嚼着他的名字，从花京院到典明，轻得听不出感情。  
这样就好。这么多天来他第一次不靠药物入睡，梦境里不再是黑白而是一块一块被点上了光亮与色彩。

承太郎安顿好人后，一个人坐在清冷的月光下，他想了很久，最后决定还是应该去定做一副对戒。  
素的就好，他打电话的时候这么说道。  
他本来想亲自去挑选款式的，但没那么多时间了，而且他还想要陪伴在花京院身边。

冬去春来。

花京院扛过了严冬，屋里的暖气让他没受半点儿风寒，越来越糟糕的身体让他每天的活动范围就只剩下躺椅和床，每天真正清醒的时间也少得可怜。偶尔承太郎会站在不远处看花京院睁着那双无神的眼睛，他怯于靠近，也不敢问他在想什么，他害怕所有的心理准备都功亏一篑。  
市场上的第一批樱桃上市了，承太郎第一时间去买了，像献宝一般端到花京院面前。对方已经好几天没能吃下什么了，或许是不合胃口，或许是别的什么原因，他看着花京院吃了一颗樱桃，过了许久吐出了桃核，对他眯着眼笑了起来然后说很好吃。他知道是什么别的原因了，花京院已经没有味觉了。  
他端起盆子说樱桃还没熟的时候，躺椅上的人拉住了他的衣角，对他说他还想再吃几颗。

花京院很慢很慢地咬破果皮，汁水迸溅在口腔里，他曾经喜欢这些清甜的味道，现在不是了，一个月前他沉迷重油重盐的食物，现在也不是了，所有的一切都和开水的味道无样。  
“谢谢你，承太郎。”  
他垂下了手，不想再吃了，之后手里的樱桃就被人拿走了，转而塞进了另一个东西，也是小小的，或许是金属材质，他不确定地猜测道，从自己微乎其微的触觉中。  
承太郎又带走了刚塞进他手里那个小小的东西，接着抓住了他的左手，把那个东西塞进了无名指里。

是枚戒指。他后知后觉。

“好看吗？”  
他撑开自己的手，向前伸去，假装自己能看见似的，摇晃着手。

“嗯。”

“承太郎，承太郎。”  
他带着雀跃的语气念着给他戒指的人的名字，他也想说些曼妙的情话，但最后只是不断重复着这个名字。

“花京院，我在。”  
承太郎的左手覆了上来，然后他们十指相扣。

院子的樱树刚抽了新芽，枝头的鸟儿在互相嬉戏打闹，阳光从玻璃窗洒进来，两枚银色的素戒在那之下熠熠生辉。  
花京院紫色的眸子再度有了神韵，承太郎凑上前去轻轻吻了它们，再用另一只手合上了那双眼睛。

 

Fin.


End file.
